Children of Order
by Ethanharp
Summary: Once again the imperium of man finds itself beset by the forces of chaos during another one of their black crusades. On a blood soaked battle field one guardsmen will awake to find that its time for order to return.
1. Hardpressed

He starred into the grey sky as he lay on the barren corpse chocked field. Watching the distant fires of war reflected off of the bleak clouds that pass over head. He studied them as he fought to understand what was happening. The rush of the charge, cries of pain, the strangling presence of chaos, and cold darkness was all he could seem to recall. Where was he, how did he get here, and why was he here. His body felt heavy and stiff, and he could feel life returning to his extremities. His hands with what seemed like a mind of there own started to feel over his body. They soon found a large hole in the center of what appeared to be a chest plate. He lifted his head and found he was wearing what looked to be military fatigues with a forest green chest plate and matching pauldrons over it. His chest bore the symbol of a two headed eagle, though it was badly damaged. Placing his hand in the hole he found that he was wholly intact, without a scratch even. He pulled himself to a sitting position, and while checking his legs he found several holes and tares in the heavy material along with small shards of metal, yet still no wounds. His grey eyes scanned the area he found himself amidst a sea of dead, many of whom wore the same uniform he did. Some of the mangled and twisted remains were impossible to discern the origins of. It was then he noticed the rumbling in the distance. It seemed to follow the ominous glow that he could see reflected on the clouds and lead to a distant mountain range. He knew this, it was war.

"You there, guardsmen!" A woman's voice called from behind him. Almost by instinct he looked over his shoulder and replied.

"Yes sir!" He found three individuals approaching dressed in similar garb, though the woman leading the group clearly held rank. Rising to his feet he found himself standing at attention as the group finally finished their approach. The woman lifted her hat and placed her hands on the sides of her coat as she looked him over. She stood about 5;9 and he found her features to be hard yet still pleasing, noting her dark blue green eyes and her copper hair that was tightly packed into her hat. She wore a heavy coat over her uniform, it had a gold lace trim and a red lining inside the coat with a hat that matched. The shoulders had heavy tassels draped around them and a double headed eagle embroidered on the left breast of the coat, much like his armor.

"Medic, check this guardsmen for wounds."

"I have none ma'am" He replied before the medic could move. She gave him a stern look and furrowed her brow.

"Well it seems you are the sole survivor. You must be blessed by the emperor." She said as she examined the amount of damage his uniform had taken. Her eyes darted to his shoulder and then back to his eyes.

"I am Commissar Skylar Wells. What is your name and regiment corporal?" He looked to his shoulder and found rank markings painted on it. His gaze dropped for a moment as he reached for his identity.

"Corporal Aurelius Rultz or the 112th Cadian Regiment Sir." Fell out of his mouth before he could even put much thought into the matter. The commissar raised an eyebrow and matched his gaze as they spent a moment in silence. The silence only broke when she pointed to a rifle and a helmet that lay on the ground near where he had been.

"Retrieve your laz gun and helmet corporal. You are to return with us to hive Bastille." With that commissar walked past him and headed toward the south away from the fighting. He lifted his rifle and place the helmet over his short brown hair and found himself falling in line between the two guardsmen who had accompanied her. After a short walk they boarded an apc that one of the guardsmen referred to as a chimera, and he was informed they were headed to their fall back point and that he was found by the tail end of a larger search and recover group sent after the battle had moved on. Remaining silent he listened carefully taking in every detail of his environment and his "rescuers". Aurelius wasn't sure why, but he felt reluctant to tell them that he didn't know where he was or what was going on. Just that he was here now, and felt distant from the events that they discussed. Aurelius wasn't sure how, but he could feel that the commissar was suspicious of him, and that the two soldiers that accompanied her were keeping a close eye on him.

After a bumpy and relatively silent trip, Aurelius soon found himself surrounded by countless soldiers in uniforms matching his as they approached what looked to be a massive fortress. The guardsmen scurried around like ants as they prepared the defenses for what he assumed was an impending assault. As they approached one of the gates of the city, they were waved down by a pair of troopers. Commissar Wells exited the transport and approached one of the guardsmen and the two began to converse. At first Aurelius had no idea what they were saying but as he watched them through the narrow slit in the armor of the apc he felt almost like he was being drawn into their conversation. He felt as though he was delivering every reply and could even feel the underlying intentions as the two individuals skirted around each other.

"My squad located the remnants for the 112th. We are escorting him to the detention block for questioning." The commissar was already growing impatient.

"Him? As in one man, out of the entire 112th?" Aurelius could feel the guardsmen's surprise.

"It is not your place to question the emperors will trooper, now open the gates."

"I am sorry commissar but until I receive clearance over the vox-caster from command I am not to let any personal into the city." As the guardsman finished his statement and the commissar's blood began to boil the vox started to sound off loud enough that even Aurelius could hear it giving the all clear for the would be rescuer's. The guardsmen began to apologies for the wait but the commissar just turned and boarded the transport before he could get a word out.

As the gates opened and the transport entered the city Aurelius found that inside the walls almost mirrored the situation outside the walls. Except now instead of barren fields, massive buildings stood, and civilians frantically evacuating were mixed in with the guardsmen who were preparing the fortifications. Inside the city the buildings managed to look even larger then as they approached. They reached up from the wide grey streets and seemed to create a canopy that could protect the citizen below from attack. The transport came to what seemed like the heart of the city and descended into an underground garage below one of the countless massive buildings. As they came to a stop and the commissar pushed open the rear ramp and stepped from the transport turning to face the three men still inside. One of the men stepped out and approached the commissar as the other turned to Aurelius.

"Please disembark the transport corporal." He said in a soft but direct tone. Aurelius Slowly stepped from the vehicle and the commissar stepped forward standing almost nose to nose with him, save for the height difference.

"Corporal Surrender you weapon to Trooper Lemus." The guardsmen that had exited the chimera behind him approached his free side and he found himself surrounded. He eyed Lemus for a moment before quietly handing the laz gun to him.

"Thank you sir." Lemus said as he took the rifle and stowed it behind his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be joining the rest of the guardsmen in the defense?" Aurelius said just as the commissar broke her gaze and began to turn away, causing her to quickly turn back to face him.

"You have just survived a battle with traitors of the imperium that managed to wipe out your entire regiment, during an invasion of unprecedented horror, while being exposed to an unimaginable amount of corruption, and you managed to do all that without getting so much as a scratch. Tell me something corporal, would you not have a few questions?" Her last question had a condescending tone.

"Yes sir, I understand completely." He replied with some trepidation. Aurelius followed as Wells turned and headed for a nearby stairwell. He noticed that she now had a hand placed on the pistol that was strapped to her waist. Focusing on her he felt himself being drawn in again. He could feel that with each step tension and suspicion kept building within her. Thoughts of giving him the emperor's mercy flashed through his mind as he reached out to touch hers. Driven to try by something he still did not understand, in a moment of clarity her felt his thoughts touch hers. _Take your hand off the pistol_ echoed through his mind and into hers. Her hand gently fell from the pistol and down to her side. Surprise and exhilaration surged through him and he felt the connection break. As they rounded a corner at the bottom of the stairwell she threw open a door and entered into a dark hallway with blue streams of light cast from the windows of various rooms to either side of the corridor. Calming himself and focusing on the commissar as he attempted pry into her mind again. He began to realize how exhausted he felt from the first attempt and had to ignore the pounding headache that started to set in. Once again his mind was flooded with thoughts of suspicion. He reached out a touched her mind once more. _He is of no harm; He is blessed by the emperor; He-_. Aurelius felt his mind almost snap back like a broken rubber band as they approached one of the rooms near the center of the hall. He could feel the presence of someone that seemed to exude mental presence. Aurelius felt himself retreat back into his own mind due to the deafening manifestation of this psyche. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, finding that as he prepared himself the noise seemed to fade with relative ease even.

The commissar stopped and place one hand on the heavy metal doors handle. She turned to face the three men behind her.

"Wait her while I talk to the inquisitor for a moment."

"Yes sir." Lemus who headed up the group retorted. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her with a loud crack as it almost seemed to fall back into its arch. Lemus seemed uneasy, as did the trooper to his rear.

"Im sure you'll be ok." Aurelius didn't have to peer into his mind to tell Lemus didn't really feel that way. Though he appreciated the kindness he was trying to impart.

"You'll probably be labeled a hero after they are done talking to you." Lemus followed up cheerfully, though trailed off at the end as the other guardsmen gave him a look. The three stood there in uncomfortable silence for what felt like several moments before the door finally opened again and the commissar emerged.

"Corporal Rultz, the inquisitor will see you now." Aurelius left the company of the two guardsmen and stepped forward. He felt shaken for a moment before an odd calm came over him, still uncertain of what was going on. Whatever this inquisitor was it made him uncomfortable. He could still feel the presence looming and pressing against his mental defenses. As he stepped into the doorway he found a man looking over some papers. The inquisitor was a dark and rather unassuming man. He wore a black coat with heavy pauldrons on the shoulders over what looked like a brigandine with a strange "I" emblazoned on the chest. One eye seemed to be prosthetic with cables trailing down the side to the back of his head. At first glance Aurelius could see a massive amount of strange shadows weaving around him back and for almost reaching out for him but when he blinked they were gone and only the inquisitor stood before him.

"Sir, Corporal Aurelius Rultz reporting for debriefing." He said instinctually. The inquisitor said nothing as he continued to scan over the documents. After yet another few uncomfortable moments of silence the inquisitor cleared his thought as he began to stir. Aurelius straightened up preparing himself. The inquisitor dropped the papers and looked up and for a brief moment found himself blinded by a magnificent light that poured from around Aurelius' head. He closed his eyes turning his head away for a moment and when he looked back it was gone. Shaking his head and feeling a little more alert he pulled a chair from the table in the center of the otherwise empty room.

"Have a seat." The inquisitor growled.


	2. Uninvited

Person typing this note:Sorry for the short update. I dont normally post ones this short but I felt the end of this conversation was a good breaking point. I am trying to get back into writing more and I thought I would start with a fun project, and here you go. I had a little bit of a hard time with this part. I didn't have any of it planned and knida just let my thoughts flow. So thank you for reading.

Aurelius stepped forward leaving the relative safety of the door way and approached the chair. He could feel the inquisitor's eyes almost burning a hole in his head. The man seemed different from when he first walked in. He was aloof, almost entirely uninterested. Now his every intention was focused on him, and it felt almost suffocating. The inquisitor pulled the chair out a little more as Aurelius came to it. As Aurelius sat down the inquisitor pushed his chair forward until the table was against his stomach. He then walked around the table and sat down in a chair directly across from Aurelius.

"I am Inquisitor Igram. Who, might you be?" He said in a hushed calm tone. His eyes were cold and he kept them locked on Aurelius.

"A-Aurelius Rults, sir." Igram stared at him for a moment before looking to Commissar Skylar.

"Please leave us, and close the door." She quickly and without question followed his command. The room feel silent for a moment as the inquisitor seemed to gather his thoughts and study Aurelius.

"Have you been blessed by the emperor Corpral?" His voice was deep and rough. Aurelius furrowed his brow and his eyes darted back and forth for a moment.

"Excuse me sir?" The inquisitor looked at his armor and reached out one hand extending his middle and index finger. He made a circle in the air and cocked his head to the side, as if to better look through the circle.

"Your armor corporal, the damage, don't you think something that could do that would kill a man?" Aurelius' eyes dropped and he touched the damaged area. Flashes of dirt and gun fire filled his mind. A sea of men running forward charging into fire. The stench of the dead and dying and an echo of a searing pain.

"I suppose so sir. Though I managed." Aurelius finally made eye contact with Ingram.

"Do you know what the warp can do to a man corpral? How it can twist even the most faithful and and loyal of men against their Emeperor."

"I have seen the fruit of this sir, out on the feild." Flashes of the battle pulsed through his mind again. Images of twisted and and scared men whose wounds had been self-inflicted.

"It is a truely horrible existance." Aurelius followed with, as he realised what they were fighting.

"Do you feel the touch of the warp upon you? Have its agents given you their gifts?" Igrams face twisted and his voice filled with disgust as he finished the second question. Aurelius jumped to his feet and slammed his fist against the table.

"No! I would never be a slave to such disgusting beings!" Aurelius for reasons unknown found himself enraged. Ingrams left eyebrow raised and he folded his hands infront of his face calmly. Coming to his senses Aurelius sat back down in his chair and rubbed his temples fighting off the flashes of twisted creatures and horrific shadows.

"Who is your sovereign?" Ingram's question pulled Aurelius from his visions and back to reality. Aurelius' head snapped up, his eyes darting back and forth for a moment.

"The Emperor is my Sovereign." Another automatic response. This time though he found himself presented with a vision of a golden through covered in circuitry with pipes flowing from it. Above it he found a pair of eyes with tears flowing from them while people writhed in agony below the throne.

"The Emperor protects." Aurelius followed up trying not to let the vision over whelm him. Almost mockingly Igram smiled and rested on his left elbow.

"I wonder, do those words turn to ash in your mouth, or do you earnestly mean them. The Emperor does indeed protect. but first you must be worthy of his grace. For many men their place in his gloriuos domain is to die fighting to protect it. Only a few are called to greatness, even less are truely spared the gruesome fate that is almost inevitable. That brings us to you." Igrams' eyes fixed themselves to Aurelius's. To Aurelius they seemed to start to glow. He could feel it at first, it felt like something washing over him in waves, rippeling out from Igram. Then he saw it, the strange black shadows he had seen when he entered the room, though they were not as clear. They crept up from behind the inquisitor and stretched out toward Aurelius. The tendrils flittered through the air surrounding Aurelius. He could hear distent whispers as they came to a halt near his head. Their movements became less erradic and they sunk toward his skull only to be rebuffed by the defences Aurelius had put implace when he had approached the room. He could sense that Igram was becoming uneasy due to the difficulties of invading his mind, also, underneath Aurelius could feel he was in a hurry. So Aurelius let him in, or at least into a controlled area where he could feed Igram information. Like an eager dog Igram began to dig into the opening. Aurelius placed before him the act of a good soilder, and a loyal servent to the Emperor.

Just as Igrams tension began to wain the table shifted slightly and a layer of dust fell from the walls. Immeadiatly the assualt of Aurelius's mind stopped and both men began to look around the room.

"What-" Aurelius was stopped by the inquistor who raised his hand as he watched the door. Again the table shifted slightly and all around the room grands of conrete were freed from the walls and fell to the floor.

"The assult has begun."


End file.
